DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The object of this proposal is to investigate the role of cognitive factors in relapse to cigarette smoking. We propose that nicotine withdrawal enhances selective attention to smoking-related cues and may promote relapse. Coincidentally, an opposite effect, impairment of performance of non-smoking related intellectual tasks occurs which also can encourage relapse. The aims of this proposal are to: a) refine assessment of responsiveness to smoking stimuli, and b) examine detrimental effects of smoking cues in the laboratory.